Mine
by Hullop
Summary: Young!Sasuke and this is nonmassacre what happens when the other powerhouse of the Uchiha clan finds out about Sasuke? Itachi's one weakness, Mine is going to take stange twists and turns


Mine

Chapter one

Hullop: I do not own Naruto!

Sasuke was very adorable, Itachi knew this and he was very protective and possessive of his sweet, innocent baby brother.

He also knew that Sasuke had a remarkable resemblance to Uchiha Madara's deceased otouto and Itachi did not want to share his otouto with any one, particularly with that Uchiha.

Itachi knew that he had a temper, one that was feared by other ninja and he had become (in)famous because of his power and temper.

Most ninja cowered in his presence, but his cute baby brother loved him, adored him, cared for him, was loyal to him and always tried to be with him as much as he could.

Itachi also knew that Sasuke, well, he was a little clumsy at times, it was very endearing, at least, Itachi thought so and Itachi would always catch him.

He also knew that the others like to tease him for it, that Itachi did not like, nor did he tolerate it. When he found out which Uchihas teased Sasuke, they would wish that they hadn't and Itachi had kind of wanted a reason to hurt Madara and not get into trouble for it.

He also made sure that Madara did not hear about or know of Sasuke, Madara and Itachi had equal standing within the clan.

Who was going to be the next clan leader was a bone of contention between the two and neither of them particularly liked the other.

Madara was a couple of months older that Itachi, Itachi knew that Madara was not above using Sasuke against him and also would enjoy having someone that looked and acted like his dead otouto around him.

He knew that those who did not know that Madara and he looked alike would often be confused because they looked like they could be twins, instead of cousins.

Sasuke is a very cheerful and happy eight year old, he was waiting for his aniki to pick him up from the academy.

Itachi sighed, he did not mind stealth missions, but because of this particular one he was unable to pick up his little brother from the academy, he dearly hoped that his mother would remember about Sasuke and pick him up.

He disliked the fact that most of the time his mother and father would devote most of their free time to him instead of Sasuke, but what made Itachi feel guilty was that Sasuke did not seem to mind the neglect, so long as Itachi cared for him.

Itachi did that very willingly and happily, after all Sasuke had been his birthday wish for a while and he loved Sasuke dearly.

He knew that if Madara knew about the neglect of his little brother, he would use it to his advantage since Madara's parents adored Sasuke.

Itachi shuddered and hoped fervently that Madara and Sasuke never met, who knew what twisted, cruel things he would do his otouto.

Heaven forbid that Madara ever turned Sasuke against him, he shuddered and he felt a pain stab in his heart that hurt him in a way that he had never hurt before.

Itachi had promised he would pick him up if he had the time to, Sasuke knew that his nii-san was very busy being a black ops anbu captain.

He heard someone talking, a couple some ones, curious he went to where they were and noticed some one that he thought was his nii-san talking to Iruka-sensei.

"Ita-nii-san," cried Sasuke happily lunging forward and wrapping his arms around one of his aniki's legs, Madara had frozen at the little one's cry and looked down to see the adorable eight year old hugging him.

Madara blinked hard and looked at Iruka in confusion and mouthed a question, "who is this?"

"This is Uchiha Sasuke, younger brother to Uchiha Itachi," replied Iruka, unaware of what the consequences would be.

'Itachi has a little brother,' thought Madara surprised, 'I wonder how old the little one is, clearly Itachi has not talked about me to him, so the cutie does not know anything about me, perhaps I can turn this to my advantage.'

"I am not your older brother, but one of your older cousins, Sasuke," stated Madara gently bending down to so that Sasuke could look at him eye to eye, "my name is Madara."

"Oh, " said the little one, almost immediately the youngest of the Uchiha clan released his leg and hid behind Iruka, he was very shy around new people.

Madara could not help but smile gently down at the adorable little one, from the way he had reacted when Sasuke believed him to be Itachi, the little one dearly loved Itachi.

'Well, I will have to change that now won't I,' thought Madara inwardly smirking as he came up with a plan that would have Sasuke not love his older brother any more, and care for him instead.

"Why are you still here little one," asked Madara, "surely there is someone who will take you back home."

Sasuke's eyes filled with sadness and pain for a moment, Madara felt victory was within his grasp, "oka-san and oto-sama, never bother with me unless they have to."

Madara gasped and said, "now why would they not care for you, you are obviously very nice and sweet, who would not love you?"

Sasuke shoulders drooped and his eyes which had been looking into his when he had spoken dropped to the ground at the question.

"Because they are more concerned with Itachi nii-sama," explained Sasuke, his normally soft voice going softer, "he is much more important than I, he is much more powerful than I am and I am not to hinder him in any way," his voice wobbled and was saturated with sadness, "he… he normally picks me up unless he is busy… father and mother do not pick me up because they are to busy to be bothered with the likes of me."

"But he is not hear now is he," said Madara in a gently voice, Iruka knew that Madara was planning something and that he normally was not very gentle or kind to any one.

"Sasuke-kun, I just found out that your older brother is on a mission and he won't be back for several days," said Iruka.

"I guess I will walk myself home alone again," replied Sasuke.

"I could take you home," offered Madara, "after all you are my baby cousin and I do not want you to get lost."

Sasuke's demeanor changed and he looked up at him happily, "re-really? You will walk me home?"

"Of course," replied Madara, "you are a part of my family and I want to keep you safe and care for you."

"Thank you Madara-san," said Sasuke, Madara smiled down at the little one again and picked him.

Sasuke liked being carried around, but his father would get mad if he saw Itachi carrying Sasuke around, Sasuke snuggled against Madara and curled around him and closed his eyes contentedly.

'I will have a talk with uncle Fugaku,' thought Madara, 'I want to get to know my little cousin.'

Madara hummed a lullaby that immediately put Sasuke asleep, Madara chuckled and smiled down at the little one.

Madara was surprised at how much he was smiling around the little one and that they were all genuine.

He did not like how Mikoto and Fugaku treated Sasuke, Sasuke was so much like Izuna and if Itachi did not watch and guard carefully what was his, then Madara would take it from him.

Fugaku was wondering where his second child was, he had not wanted to have another child, but Itachi had dearly wanted another one.

He heard a quiet knock on the door and he went to the door, he knew it was a fellow ninja, but who he did not quite know.

He opened the door and to his surprise it was Madara and he was holding Sasuke, who was asleep.

"Thank you for bringing my son home Madara," said Fugaku.

"You are welcome," replied Madara, "I would like to speak with you."

"of course, come in," said Fugaku cordially, while he wondered why Madara wished to speak with him and how he had met Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun is a very sweet little boy, you must be so proud to have him as you son," started Madara.

"Of course I am," replied Fugaku lying.

"I would like to get to know my baby cousin," said Madara, "how old is he?"

"He is eight years old," replied Fugaku, both older Uchiha knew the significance of this statement. "Why would you want to get to know Sasuke?"

"Because I have found him to be delightful and charming and, since his is one of my cousins, I would like to get to know him." Replied Madara.

All of the youngest generation of Uchihas had chosen which side to be on, Itachi's or Madara's, all except for Sasuke, well officially anyways.

"You do know he is very close to my other son," said Fugaku carefully.

"It is only natural that Sasuke is close to his aniki, after all brothers are supposed to be close to one another," replied Madara.

"Then, you should know that Itachi is very protective of Sasuke and he has not introduced you to him for reasons, only he knows," said Fugaku.

Madara grinned, it was a feral, evil grin that made Fugaku nervous of the thirteen year old, "oh, he probably had a silly reason or reasons why, perhaps one of them being he did not want to share Sasuke with me or perhaps was/is worried that I might hurt Sasuke which, I would not do."

Fugaku knew that Itachi would be furious if he found out that Sasuke had met Madara and he would be even angrier if he found out that Madara spent time with Sasuke during his absence.

"After all, Sasuke-kun told me how busy you are since, you do not have time to pick him up and drop him off at the academy," said Madara in a light voice, which turned strange, "you would not want the clan to know that you… forget about Sasuke-kun some times."

'He knows,' thought Fugaku, 'but how much I do not know.'

"Yes, it is a shame since I am clan leader and I am so busy sometimes that certain things, slip my mind," admitted Fugaku.

Madara had narrowed his eyes slightly and shifted into a more combative pose and stated, "then you should be glad that I have offered to help you so you do not have to worry about Sasuke-kun, I will even train him if I have the time."

Fugaku knew that he was trapped, and so he had to agree to Madara's request, 'blasted kid' he thought, 'he was somehow able to outsmart me, just like Itachi does sometimes.'

Hullop: That is the end of this chapter!

Itachi: *is glaring at Madara*

Madara: *is glaring at Itachi*

Hullop: *sweatdrops* come on you two…

Sasuke: Haven't you forgotten something Hullop-chan?

Hullop: Thank you to my awesome beta Happyfish!

Madara: Review-

Itachi: Her-

Sasuke: Story-

Hullop: please!


End file.
